90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy
Ed, Edd n Eddy is an American animated TV series that aired on Cartoon Network from January 4, 1999 to November 8, 2009, created by Danny Antonucci. On November 5, 2004 , "Take This Ed and Shove It" was originally gonna be the last episode, but due to popularity, the show has been renewed for two more seasons, starting with "Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way But Ed", leading to excitement by the fans. The show is currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the specials and movie. Episodes Season 1 *The Ed-Touchables / Nagged to Ed (1999) *Pop Goes the Ed / Over Your Ed (1999) *Sir Ed-a-Lot / A Pinch to Grow an Ed (1999) *Dawn of the Eds / Virt-Ed-Go (1999) *Read All About Ed / Quick Shot Ed (1999) *An Ed Too Many / Ed-n-Seek (1999) *Look Into My Eds / Tag Yer Ed (1999) *Fool on the Ed / A Boy and His Ed (1999) *It's Way Ed / Laugh Ed Laugh (1999) *A Glass of Warm Ed / Flea-Bitten Ed (1999) *Who, What, Where, Ed! / Keeping Up With the Eds (1999) *Eds-Aggerate / Oath to an Ed (1999) *Button Yer Ed / Avast Ye Eds (1999) Season 2 *Know It All Ed / Dear Ed (1999) *Knock Knock, Who's Ed? / One + One = Ed (2000) *Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed / Ready, Set... Ed! (2000) *Hands Across Ed / Floss Your Ed (2000) *In Like Ed / Who Let the Ed In? (2000) *Home Cooked Eds / Rambling Ed (2000) *To Sir With Ed / Key to My Ed (2000) *Urban Ed / Stop, Look and Ed (2000) *Honor Thy Ed / Scrambled Ed (2000) *Rent-a-Ed / Shoo Ed (2000) *Ed in a Half Shell / Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed (2000) *Hot Buttered Ed / High Heeled Ed (2000) *Fa-La-La-La-Ed / Cry Ed (2000) Season 3 *Wish You Were Ed / Momma's Little Ed (2001) *Once Upon an Ed / For Your Ed Only (2001) *It Came from Outer Ed / 3 Squares and an Ed (2001) *Dueling Eds / Dim Lit Ed (2001) *Will Work for Ed / Ed, Ed and Away (2002) *X Marks the Ed / From Here to Ed (2002) *Boys Will Be Eds / Ed or Tails (2002) *Gimme, Gimme Never Ed / My Fair Ed (2002) *Rock-a-Bye Ed / O-Ed-Eleven (2002) *The Luck of the Ed / Ed... Pass It On... (2002) *Brother, Can You Spare an Ed? / The Day the Ed Stood Still (2002) *If It Smells Like an Ed (2002) *Don't Rain on My Ed / Once Bitten, Twice Ed (2002) Season 4 *An Ed in the Bush / See No Ed (2002) *Is There an Ed in the House? / An Ed is Born (2002) *One Size Fits Ed / Pain in the Ed (2002) *Ed Overboard / One of Those Eds (2003) *They Call Him Mr. Ed / For the Ed, By the Ed (2003) *Little Ed Blue / A Twist of Ed (2003) *Your Ed Here / The Good Ol' Ed (2004) *Thick as an Ed / Sorry, Wrong Ed (2004) *Robbin' Ed / A Case of Ed (2004) *Run for Your Ed / Hand Me Down Ed (2004) *Stiff Under Ed / Here's Mud in Your Ed (2004) *Stuck in Ed / Postcards from the Ed (2004) *Take This Ed and Shove It (2004) Season 5 *Mission Ed-Possible / Every Which Way But Ed (2005) *Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed / Cleanliness Is Next to Edness (2005) *Out With the Old... In With the Ed (2005) *I Am Curious Ed / No Speak Da Ed (2005) *Cool Hand Ed / Too Smart for His Own Ed (2006) *Who's Minding the Ed? / Pick an Ed (2006) *Truth or Ed / This Won't Hurt an Ed (2006) *Tinker Ed / The Good, the Bad and the Ed (2006) *Tight End Ed / 'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place (2006) *All Eds Are Off / Smile for the Ed (2007) *Run Ed Run / A Town Called Ed (2007) *A Fistful of Ed (2007) Season 6 *May I Have This Ed? / Look Before You Ed (2008) Specials *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle (2004) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullaballoo (2005) *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw (2005) *The Eds Are Coming, the Eds Are Coming! (2007) Movie *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (November 8, 2009) Broadcast History *Cartoon Network (1999-2009; 2009-2013) *Boomerang (2014) Category:TV Series Category:Animated Category:1990's Category:2000's Category:Cartoon Network Category:2007 Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2006 Category:1999 Category:90s Kid Wiki